License to Kill Short Story (Two Shots)
by Anti-Blupressants
Summary: The Division Project, in the Third Echelon is a protocol that changed the way people looked at animals in a while. Many has gone insane under going this protocol but it has led to many fascinating discovery in military grade grunts. Using Animals to fight in wars. They also provide the best agents. Agent Three is sent to find the Rogue Agents 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**License to Kill: Prologue**_

_**This is a (James Bond and Splinter Cell inspired) Rio agency fan-fiction.**_

* * *

**_Before we get any further, let me explain some things before diving in the story.  
There is a agency experimenting on animals to be used as agents instead of the humans. For everyone would suspect a human to arrive but no one would suspect a bird flying through the window with a silence M-9 Beretta pointed to their head._**

**_Before going on their first mission, each Agent has to go through multiple tests and protocols. Since doing this many animals has gone insane. To which we had to find and snuff out before they did anything that could cancel the funding.  
_****_As humans cannot understand these animals; they placed a telepathic translator in each of the agent's head., stimulating a tissue that allows them to receive and give messages._**

**_There are many different subjects, labeled Divisions, who succeeded the test. And those who fail usually end up becoming rogue, who are snuffed out by their successors._**

**_For this mission: _**

**_Agent Three{Tyler 'Blu' Gunderson}, a master in stealth, espionage, and sedating the enemy with non-lethal tactics will go against the First Spix Macaw to have undergone Project Divisions.  
Agent One {(First Name Classified) 'Jewel' (Last Name Classified)}, A master in open firefights, explosions, surprise. And killing her enemy with hard and lethal weaponry and artillery._**

**_In CQC, Blu may be a Tenth Dan in Akido and judo. But he's no match for Jewel's mixed Martial Arts style at the Dan of Nine._**

**_The mission is to either snuff our Jewel permanently or send her back to HQ to be rehabilitated._**

* * *

**_Agent Three (First Person)_**

**Hello Agent Three,**

What? What was that voice in my head; am I hearing things already? I know that the Prototype _STBDTA _serum gave random headaches, dizziness, loss of breath, dementia, and shorter mental capacity... am I suffering from mental illness already? That's strange for _Agent One_ and _Agent Two_ haven't suffered until years on the virtual missions. While I was in the training center.

_I... must have some sort of illness... Rehablitation's next now.._

_**No; no illness. You have nothing to fear.**_

Oh god it can read my mind? Interesting while scary at the same time; like checking the physicists a serial killer

_In the STBDTA: Specialized __Trained __Blue __Division __Tactical __Agency. It is a requirement to take the serum before engaging in any or all virtuous missions. And it is standard protocol that all agents before you and after you must complete the virtual mission before going on the real one._

I knew this, this wasn't anything new; If anything this was child's play, virtual missions were. They where fun to use during the training sessions because the mimic real life situations without putting anyone at harm. Something I hate doing; put myself in their talons/shoes and robbed of your life, knowing you didn't even get to say goodbye to your family?

_Yeah, I don't think so. I like alive things._

I notice my eyes where sealed shut, and when I tried to open them I just got no progress in sight; I must have blackout goggles on. I tried to lift a wing but I was strapped down with metal bracelets. I sighed, this was still nothing new. It's the same thing everyday when I wake up, the only thing different is the AI ringing through my head. Was it AI or was it a actual person?

_**Rest assured that the 'Voice' is a real person. Talking to you on the other side of the table. When you are in base I can talk to you normally. Any other time I have to pull up the ANIMBIT COMM system to communicate with you on the other side of the planet.**_

_If you can hear me through my thoughts... or understand me at all... why can't I just speak to you through my beak?_

_**The language barrier that is the Human and The Bird.**_

So they placed some kind of mutation in my head so when I'm in the base they can understand me properly, I like it. It's neat but creepy. Like he can hear everything I'm thinking right now; I don't mind that unless I'm thinking of something inappropriate let's try to communicate with it shall we?

_So... you can everything I think?_

**_Not particularly, Only the ones you allow me to hear._**

_How do I choose that?_

**_You don't; The brain does._**

_Come again?_

**_It's like talking to a friend; you only talk, or think in this case, what you want me to hear. Like asking me if I want black coffee or a milky way chocolate bar._**

_This is abnormal..._

**_Yes, for you are the first Spix Macaw to undergo the procedures Agent One and Two didn't get. _**

_What?_

**_The Ninja Infuse._**

_Ninga In-what?_

**_Why do you think your so good at stealth? Why do you think you can use your wings, both in armed combat and CQC?_**

_I thought it was my talent..._

**_It is, We just made it Stronger, Faster, and Better._**

_I'm strapped to the VRMS aren't I?_

**_Correct, you are on the Virtual Reality Mission System. How did you guess?_**

_I mean it must have to be something with my brain, I can see the pixels form into the logo on the black screen._

That was the last thing I thought, or said rather, before being knocked with anesthetics. They blurred my vision and numbed out my air-sacks. Fuck me this is going to be a long night.

* * *

_**For You're final Test; You will neutralize a warehouse filled with militia hostiles. Hack their main computer and upload the virus in it. Find the hostage and inject her with the Beacon. We are freelance spy agents, not hostage negotiators. For the test; you may not fly or the test will restart.**_

I opened my eyes and I'm on a road next to a warehouse. I looked up and a moon was not shining, it was a new moon surprisingly. This is going to be easy stealth wise. I took a minute to address myself in what the VRM put in this time. I looked at my body to note I was in a suit, no tie. The collar was undone and I had a light bulletproof vest on.

"You're literally begging me to go there guns blazing..." I muttered, fixing the collar and slipping on a backup yellow bow-tie. Don't ask me what it is about the color yellow. I just like it for some strange reason...

I noticed a pack on the ground next to me and I opened it by the Talons. I zipped it down and pulled out a silenced Silverballer, I placed it in my holster, and a few gadgets. I could use the bag... It's not going to weigh anything down since it was a small one. I can't fly either way so I might as well take it.

I notice that I could slip in through the fence, onto tthe front lawn. I chuckle as I aimed my PSS at a guard, imitating a shot to the head. I shook my head and holster myself one.

"I'm not breaking my vows," I muttered. Cracking my neck, and stretched my legs.

I slipped through said fence and took a stelth position.

"Elementary."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just so you guys know; the Two Shot thing was a play on words for a gun. Yes it's not as big of a priority as my other stories buy at least I give you guys chapters!**_

_**This is a short story instead of a Two-Shot. So I hope you enjoy the chapters I'm giving you guys :)**_

_**Each of these chapters shall be one-two thousand+ a pop.**_

_**SyrupSpill/Anti-Blupressnts**_

* * *

_**You are in a hands-off warehouse for smugglers of both birds and drugs. They have a hostage in a crate, poetically named Insurgence, about to go onto the ship Infinite. Not to mention Human Trafficking; thus the Hostage. They are heavily armed Terrorist and they have Counter Agent Birds who are also armed.**_

_**You're informer has told you "You Do not have the Fifth Freedom" but you still have all of you're weapons and gadgets. You may kill animals and C. Spybirds**_

_**What do you do?**_

* * *

**_Agent Three (Blu)_**

I looked at the surrounding areas, I noticed a slip in the fence and I took the chance of it being electrical and slide right through it. I keyed the guards and I made a mental note of the appearance of the human; He had a standard militia gear with heavy Kevlar armor. He also had a AK-47 with a Beretta pistol. I smile at the amount of protection these fools had and I easily make my way to the front lawn and I keep my eye out for

I knew this was a simulation but I didn't have the License to kill anymore; so I can't terminate the targets. only get them knocked out and ready for the local authorities.

I can't get the hostage because I'm not a negotiator and I'm only a spy agent. So I only can kill the counter spies. The Bird Agents. I remember I can't fly so I decide to climb up a pipe leading to the second story window.

I hear snarling and I look to the left of the window and there's a dog sleeping. I grimaced and noted that they where animal people. I don't have the Fifth Freedom; but KI still have the right to silence the dog if he causes any problems.

In matter of fact; I threw a throwing pin cloaked in sleeping toxins. I hear the silent whine until I heard snoring once more. I pray hear that the agency are planning to use Dogs as weapons with a gun attacked to a vest.

That didn't sound promising for anyone on the opposing end.

I climb through the window sill and I kept the PSS in my wings and I kept it armed and ready. I saw a counter spybird and I kept my sights on him... or her. I kept low and walked throughout the crates, I smirked as I found the crate labeled _Insurgence._

I opened the crate and took the needle out of my bag; I stuck it in her arm and injected her with the beacon mix and I stuck a feather to my beak; telling her to be quiet. She nodded and I looked back behind me and I took aim to the spybird. Where the brain was and I can quickly put him down._  
_

I close the lid and I shot the spybird in the head; I quickly grabbed his/her body and I dragged it into another crate and made sure he was dead by giving him a few more shots in the heart.

I sighed; it was painful to do it but it was me or him dead. I quite like the chances of my survival; besides I'm not killing anyone anyways. I looked over the railings and I noticed a catwalk. I painfully heard our gun.

"What the crackers do I do?" I asked myself fixing my collar.

I made a yawn, stretching my beak as far as it would and breathed in heavily only to let it out softly. I made the note of I had to neutralize everyone here; I had knockout and teargas in my arsenal... Maybe if I apply both into the air conditioner I can effectively get them down? I thought of disregarding orders about flying but I then remembered what happened to Agent Syrup of the Bluejay Division when he disregarded that.

They burned a tag on his wing that labeled him as non-compliance and he's been snuffed out. They don't play this kind of thing so I got the idea of disregarding orders out of my birdbrain and I looked for a ladder or a zip line.

I hear footsteps behind me and I whip around only to find a wing to my face and a talon creeping up my belly; aiming for my jugular. I instantly grab the spybird's wing and twisted it in a arm breaking motion and I slammed my beak into his head. I looked into his eyes and he knows he's in for it. I saw fear in his eyes so I decided not to bring the talons in this and I proceeded to kill him cleanly. I hear a crack from the wing and a soft whine from him. I flip him over my shoulder, snapped his neck, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

I checked the damage of him and made the note of his wing broken and a skull fissure in his head. I notice my beak is red with blood from the wing-punch he gave me and the headbutt. I give him a bow and I graded myself; silently judging on how my defense and offense was. Don't get me wrong or call me a hypocrit; I hate killing but it's necessary if I want to live.  
_Sloppy._

**_You could've killed him and the other guys quickly with your expert marksmanship, but decided to follow orders and will be awarded a medallion when you return home._**

I needed more practice in CQC but no matter right now; let's get to the air circulation so I can dump the gasses and knock them out and be done with the mission.

I feel regret, even though it's a holographic image, it felt too real. As if I was actually taking a life like that.  
_It's a simulation, get over it._ I told myself but I can't get the look of fear out of my brain.

~**Minutes Later~**

Finally on the roof; I took out the cameras and the Counter Spybirds. I took the Teargas and deployed that first; I then used the sleeping gas to knock them out so the local athroities can come and check them out.

I climbed off the roof and made it back to my starting position and I stopped my watch.

"Mission Complete. Let's go home and get _pissed_."


End file.
